Blood Orange
by MissKeith
Summary: Hotel Transylvania. Mavis experiences the world with her zing Jonathan, but nothing quite as overwhelming as her feelings for him...and his sweet sweet human blood. She calls him her blood orange, the forbidden fruit she cannot bite.
1. Drop of Red

Blood Orange

A life of adventure was everything Mavis had dreamed about since she was a little girl, but now that she was out in the world her dreams were becoming reality. Mavis and Jonathan had ventured east after he'd won her imagination with his tales of the best fireworks in the world being in China.

The sunlight was quickly disappearing from the sky so she removed her hat and sighed a heavenly breathe of relief. It was no easy task for a vampire to go gallivanting around in broad sunlight; sure it would take a great amount to kill her, but third degree burns would really mess with her complexion. From her pocket she pulled out a phone and leaned in close to her boyfriend to snap a picture. It had taken the teen no time at all to adapt to the new technology, though the phone they'd given her father in order to keep contact had been sending jumbled messages –he wasn't so good at texting just yet.

"Do you think this one makes me look fat?" Mavis asked with a smirk as she showed the picture to Jonathan.

"Um…" he was at a loss for words as he beheld an image with him holding onto a floating ensemble of clothes. "…no you look…great"

"Great", Mavis pulled the device close to her face as she quickly sent it to her dad so he would call asking if she were alright. "The sun's down are they going to start the fireworks?" Mavis asked softly as she leaned against Jonathan's shoulder; it was thin and somewhat bony but comfortable.

Jonathan smiled as he felt her weight on him. It was different than other girl's, slightly heavier at times when she tired; Mavis snuggled into his side as she smelt something sweet. He hesitantly put his arm around her, gave her shoulder a light squeeze –boy was she adorable. Her affections made his heart race and his face flush. Pink spread across his cheeks as he pulled her up for a snuggly hug.

Mavis giggled as he squeezed her, but as the bridge of her nose rested on the warm underside of his rounded chin her breath caught. She nuzzled him there, wanting to warm her cold skin, wondering where that sweet scent was emanating from. Jonathan jolted when he felt her dainty cold hand wrap round his cheek and turn his head; she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

Pop! Crackle…Pop! Boom! BOOM! Boom! Crackle –Boom!

Mavis sprung to her feet as the sky was suddenly a giant glowing rainbow of colors; her eyes were saucers soaking in the breathtaking light. She was so ecstatic that she could hardly keep her feet on the ground. Behind her Jonathan brushed his fingertips across his chilled cheek, a tiny smitten smirk on his face as he watched her cheer and awe at the show.

The two of them remained on the roof till the finale. Mavis flew circles around Jonathan as he carefully made his way down the roof; he grabbed the ledge and eased himself back onto the balcony of their hotel room. As he'd promised the count the two would only camp out if necessary. His body hunched halfway over as he drug himself to the bed and collapsed. They had walked seemingly every street in Shanghais in just one day.

Vampires had excellent endurance, even during the day –Jonathan would have to remember that. Rolling onto his back he sighed with comfort. A presence made him crack his eyes open. Mavis was floating above him, starring.

"Uh…hey May", he greeted awkwardly.

"Weren't those fireworks amazing?" she squealed with pure joy as she did a quick barrel roll. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

"Yeah they were cool", he tried to ignore the fact that she was floating above him –the act was a plain as a standing conversation to a vampire. "I'm uh, glad you enjoyed the show. Heh"

"Oh I did!" she pecked him on the tip of his nose and floated to the wall; she began to pace up and down the walls and ceiling. "I can't believe I'm out here in the world! You don't know how much this means to me – where are we going tomorrow?"

"Where?" Jonathan's sigh cracked as he felt his dog's wine. "I thought we'd observe little more before we…walk a little more. Have to take this seeing the world thing in stride ya know"

"Yeah, I guess your right", she finally came back to the floor and stationed herself with her hands on her hips. "Oh, are you going to sleep?"

Jonathan's eyes popped open, slightly red from exhaustion. He forced himself itno a sitting position, his hands limp in his lap. As he spoke in a slurred tongue he mentally noted that the room was rocking back and forth.

"N-ot reafy…reaping me sides", his head fell forwards then sprung back up as he'd caught himself. "I'll be honest…I'm a little tired"

Mavis sat besides Jonathan on the bed. Humans weren't at all the monsters her father had portrayed. They were small and weak…but oh so adorable. She understood that their sleeping patterns would need to be readjusted because she stayed up all night and he stayed up all day. As a vampire Mavis required significantly less sleep than a human so she decided right then and there that she would oblige to the best of her abilities Jonathan's pattern. Besides, the world was so beautiful during the day it seemed a shame to not see it.

"Johnny you go ahead and sleep", she told him softly. "I'll eat my dinner and get ready for tomorrow"

"You sure?" he yawned as he had already began to drift off.

"Yes", she eased him back and pulled a blanket to cover him. "You sleep"

He hadn't heard her. Jonathan slumbered soundly, his chest slowly rising and falling. Mavis smiled as she sauntered over to her backpack and dug out her substitute packets. She reclined in the sofa as she bit into the pouch and slowly sucked the nutritious liquid. It tasted sweet when she knew from her books that blood was sour and Mavis wondered for just a fleeting moment what actual blood tasted like.

She looked over her shoulder at Jonathan, her human boyfriend. Humans, she knew were filled with blood. But Jonathan wasn't food he was her zing. Mavis held the empty pouch in her hand and licked her fangs dry. She was still thirsty, but didn't know why. Her eyes wandered over to Jonathan who slept soundly, now wrapped in the blanket she had laid over him; he looked so peaceful.

Leaning down Mavis reached out and lightly ran her fingers through his frayed orange hair. A content smile spread onto his lips and it was contagious; Mavis smiled as well. Her feet rose from the ground and she hovered over him, her dainty finger ghosting the bridge of his nose. It twitched and Jonathan blushed in his sleep.

Red. The color looked so beautiful on his peach skin. Mavis wanted to touch his cheek but knew she'd wake him. She leaned in closer just to look and smelt that sweet scent once more. Was it something he wore she wondered that was so very alluring? A light growl emanated from her stomach, startling Mavis and stirring Jonathan.

"Oh…" she rested her hands on her flattened tummy. "Maybe I worked up more of an appetite than I thought. A second helping couldn't hurt"

Mavis indulged in another packet of the substitute while flipping through the local channels. She had no idea what anyone was saying, but continued to watch until she unknowingly drifted into sleep.

…

"Ow!" Mavis jerked awake and away from the sunlight shinning through the crack in the hotel curtains. "Stupid sun!" she flew over to the darkest corner and called out to Jonathan. "Jonathan! Jonathan!"

Jonathan bolted upright and tumbled in a heap of body and blanket to the floor. He writhed like a warm into the living room where he found Mavis blocked off in the corner with the sun slowly consuming the room. He unwound himself and closed the curtains. His new girlfriend was eternally grateful, jumping into his arms and wrapping hers around his neck. She smiled with utmost joy, her fangs prominent in her toothy grin.

"You okay?"

"Yup", she rolled her eyes over to the curtains. "In the future we've got to remember to close those things"

"Yeah", was his simple reply. "I'm hungry. Breakfast?"

A light growl from Mavis had the two of them giggling as Jonathan pulled food from his backpack. They say across from each other, eating cereal. Mavis missed monster food, but human food was okay. After breakfast Jonathan suggested they finish up their sightseeing and then continue venturing.

Since she'd fallen asleep Mavis had to get ready before leaving the hotel. She showered and redressed, slipped on her arm length gloves and secured her sun hat with bobby pins. The wonderful thing about the twenty first century was that when people looked at her and Jonathan all they saw was a stoner –whatever that was- and his goth girlfriend.

"Okay! I'm ready to –oof!" she'd barreled out of the bathroom so quickly that she'd bumped smack into Jonathan. "Woah! I'm sorry Jonny, you okay?"

Jonathan sat up, holding his hand and wincing. He'd smacked a porcelain vase on his way down and it had shattered. The cut on the side of his finger was small but a tiny red bead escaped, contrasting against his peachy skin. Mavis took immediate note of a smell, tangy and sour and sweet that hit the air. Her eyes locked on the red and glistened.

"I'm okay", Jonathan assured her as he brought his finger to his mouth, intent on cleaning the wound "huh?"

Mavis was suddenly kneeling besides him, her grip firmly on his wrist, eyes locked on the red bead. She'd acted on impulse, wanted a better look, a closer look. It was beautiful. The color made her substitute look faded and the smell was beyond enticing.

"Really, Mavy…I'm okay" he assured her, trying to ignore the glossed over look in her eyes. "You can let go now"

"Your blood is so beautiful", she spoke evenly, softly. "I've never seen human blood before"

"Oh, well…thank you. I guess", Jonathan's eyes darted away and back and hoped Mavis would see just how uncomfortable the whole situation was becoming. "You can let go now" he pulled, but she didn't budge as her eyes were seemingly fixated. "Mavis!"

"Yes?" Her grip loosened and Jonathan pulled his injured hand to his chest, cradling it. "Jonny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing", he lied. "Let me get a band aid on this and then I'll clean up the mess.

"No let me get it", Mavis waved her hand and a purple mist picked the pieces from the floor and put them back together. "See. All better", she followed Jonathan by his heels as he fled to the bathroom. "Let me help with your hand"

"Nah, it's all good", his voice cracked a little as he shut and locked the door. "Vampire magic can't mend skin…just need a band aid"

"Okay", she shrugged her shoulders and floated off to her backpack. "I'll just wait out here"

Her voice was low, sultry and sent shivers up Jonathan's spine. Mavis had never seen or smelt human blood…what exactly did that mean? Vampires were civil, but what if her virgin fangs were itching to be used? No, thought Jonathan. Mavis was innocent and sweet like a…fruit bat.

When he opened the door she was waiting for him, her eyes wide. His negative thoughts were fleeting as she squeezed into his side and with her presence a wave of contentment washed over him. Perhaps it was her vampire allure but Jonathan forgot all his troubles.

"How do I look?" she asked curtly.

"Beautiful", he told her, blushing faintly.

Mavis smiled, nuzzled his neck and whispered into his ear, "How sweet are you my little blood orange?"

The blood drained from Jonathan's face. He looked down at Mavis who was leaning on her tip toes with half parted lips. She gently, slowly, alluring pressed her lips to his. And concern gripped him. For when she pulled away that innocence was fading from her eyes and the gleam of something otherworldly was slowly growing in its place. He felt his emotions being eased though the chill of something amiss still plagued him.

…

Before the two of them knew it morning had become mid afternoon. With the sun at its highest the two of them figured a hike through the jungle would be their best bet. Mavis adored the bamboo and the lush green underbrush; the sun would break through the bamboo in parts but she was covered more so than in the city. And the air was so fresh it made her feel alive. Holding her hat in place Mavis flew in between the branches and around Jonathan who had stopped to catch his breath.

Concern on her face she lightly ruffled his hair but he sprung his hand into view sporting a quick thumbs up. Mavis smiled and flew off with a cloud of purple mist trailing her as she transformed into a tiny bat. Jonathan trudged after her, his endless energy starting to dwindle. Usually he never got tired, but he past few days he'd been immeasurably tired. A brief thought crossed him; could Mavis be affecting him with her powers and not be aware of it? Did vampire powers work that way? Exactly what were her abilities anyway –the same as her fathers?

He excused himself, falsifying a bathroom break to venture out of earshot. Jonathan pulled out his phone and peering over his shoulder called the count. It took two rings for him to answer the phone. His thickly accented voice was slurred and drowsy.

"Vat is it…nothing better be vong with Mavis", his voice was stern and made Jonathan reconsider asking the counts opinion, but his survival instincts were kicking in.

"Uh, hey count…yeah Mavis is super…" he held his breath then continued. "I was wondering…if maybe there would be anything I would need to know. If she started acting weird"

"Veird like vat?" the count grumbled, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Well…um, vampires don't need human blood right?" he tried to keep the conversation general as to not worry the old vampire, and to also keep him from freaking out as he often did. "I mean human blood won't like effect you guys in any way right?"

"Vampires need blood to survive because ve do not make our own –it doesn't necessarily have to be human", he informed. "Mavis, my darling daughter has never smelt or tasted human blood and it has never effected her", there was a heavy pause that made a knot the human's stomach. "Mavis, she loves you…she vill get close to you. But heed this warning Jonathan the human, my little girl has never been around real blood…your full of real blood. Do the math, blah"

"Uh…what does that mean?"

"Nothing to vorry about I'm sure. Mavis is a good girl, I'm certain she von't let her instincts get the better of her", he sounded assured in his comment and began to drift back to sleep. "…goodbye Jonathan. Keep your hands off my baby, I'm not ready to be a grandfather quite yet"

"Uh, count…wait", it was too late, he was already snoring. Jonathan hung up the phone on his end and returned to Mavis. "Hey sweety", he greeted as she reassumed human form while circling him. "How do you, uh…like the jungle?"

"Oh, it's wonderful", she breathed onto his neck. "Just the two of us out here in the wilderness. It's so exciting", she snaked her arms around his midsection and snuggled into his hair, smelling his scent.

Goosebumps formed on the back of Jonathan's neck as Mavis spoke into his ear; her sultry voice was beautiful and soothing. He eased back against her and she led him to the jungle floor so that his head was lying in her lap. She smiled down at him, her eyes half lit with mischief as she gently stroked his wild locks back. Mavis was unaware as she looked into her zing's eyes that she was hypnotizing him; his body was dead weight on the jungle floor by the time she leaned down to plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Are you comfy my little blood orange?"

She asked him with vampiric allure; he nodded his head once, eyes barely open. His hand reached up to touch her face and the rough texture of the band aid caught her attention. Mavis gently grabbed hold of the human's hand and looked at the band aid. She reached her other hand up and peeled it off his finger. The cut was deeper than she had expected and some blood came out when she removed the band aid. It was selfish, but she loved Jonathan, had tasted his lips and wanted so much more from him; wanted just once to see if his blood was as sweet as it smelt.

"Still bleeding…poor human", she cooed, bringing it closer to her painted lips. "Let me kiss it and make it better"

She pressed her lips against his flesh and the small amount of blood that was there enveloped her senses. Parting her lips Mavis inhaled the scent, licked the sweetly sour liquid from her lips and then froze. Jonathan watched the wheels turning in her head as her eyelids dropped. Mavis seemed sedated.

But in her mind she was so alive. His blood, it was the most deliciously divine thing she had ever tasted –more so than worm cakes.

Suddenly Mavis hardly felt like herself at all, like something inside had washed pieces of her away. The deep black eyes Jonny loved grew red and hungry. He pulled his hand away and leapt to his feet. On the floor Mavis was looking up at him, strikingly beautiful but possibly deadly. Jonathan lost his footing and fell back into a clump of bamboo. Mavis crawled to him, sending his human blood pumping.

And she heard his heart and smelt his blood –oh, he looked simply adorable wide eyed. She could eat him up. His name left her lips a ghostly whisper as she sat between his legs, eyes boring into his. Jonathan couldn't believe how quickly she'd gone from innocent schoolgirl crushing to lustful bloodsucking vampire mode.

"Jonny", she said again with a smile. "We've been travelling all over Asia", she ran her finger along his nose, under his chin. "Yet all I needed was a taste of you to feel truly alive", her chilling lips kissed his neck, it was soft and possessive.

Jonathan would never tell her the truth, but she had frightened him. His body was sluggish as if her whispers were numbing him and she was kissing his neck, breathing in his scent. As romantic it could have been things seemed off. Maybe it was the fact that she was possibly going to viciously drain all the blood from his body. The panic that gripped him made his head spin and the only thing he could think to do was to say something to her.

"I love you Mavis"

His shaking voice caught her off guard, catching her in a place where she was nuzzling just to smell the scent of his blood. Mavis leaned back, her eyes black and wide. She covered her mouth which still faintly tasted of the drop of blood she had taken from him. Realization hit her. This was the rule she was never to break and yet she'd done so without struggling with herself in the slightest. How could she be so weak?

"I…Jonny…I don't know what came over me", she floated away from him, covering her face. "I'm sorry, please don't think I'm a monster!"

"What? No!" in an instant he was there, by her side. "Mavis…your my zing. I'd never think that about you. It's okay", he eased her down into his arms and gently coaxed her by rubbing his hand on her back. "It's okay…you just got a little excited. That happens sometimes"

"No", she shook her head into his shirt, eyes moistening with tears. "You don't understand Jonny…what I did was horrible"

"So you kissed my finger. Big deal my mom does it all the time"

"I tasted your blood, Jonny. I drank human blood", she pushed him to arms length as if his presence was tempting. "It felt like someone took over my brain –I couldn't think straight. All I could think about was you", in her features Jonny saw fear and love and self hatred.

"Mavis, don't blow this out of proportion", he tried to grab her shoulders and calm her down but she kept knocking his hands away. "You're overreacting"

"I want you", she whimpered as she bit her finger and looked away abashed.

"Uh…oh…um…" he took a step towards her and she took a step back. "Mavis, that's perfectly normal. You don't have to be embarrassed…or act like the world is going to end", he noted the last bit dryly.

"No. No. No", she shook her head and fanned her hands frantically. "Not like as in as a girl I want you –though that's not to say I don't…" she bounced up and down in an attempt to blurt out what she was trying to say. "I want you as a vampire"

"Oh, okay that makes TOTAL SENSE" Jonathan slammed his palm into his face and shook his head. "I don't get what you're trying to say at all"

Mavis flew towards him, gripping his shoulders and flying him back into the bunched bamboo. She held him there with her lips roughly pressed against his. His face turned beat red and she clawed at his hair. It was a mixture of human and vampire emotions that made it difficult for her. She wanted to be with him always, but a part of her wanted its piece of the human. Jonathan was overwhelmed by her pouring emotions and kissed Mavis back.

…until she bit his lip.

"Ow!" he pushed her back. "Y-You bit me!?"

She licked the blood from her lips and kissed him again. He struggled a little but her grip was an inescapable vice. Blood and saliva mixed and sedated the beast inside her. Mavis released her love and he plopped to the ground breathless, tasting his own blood.

Standing above him, clawed hands frozen in the air stood trembling Mavis. It was as clear to her what she wanted as it was to Jonathan. It frightened her and terrified him. Thoughts swam in her head, half of them her desire for her lover and the other a dark desire for his surrender. She'd heard tales of young vampires succumbing to ancient hungers, but the substitute and lack of contact had kept her from such an era in her life.

Now here she was with the man she loved. Who was human. Who was helpless against her. Who she loved and longed for. She looked down at him and her adrenaline spiked while her fangs tingled.

"I shouldn't have done that"


	2. Inhibitions

Inhibitions

Mavis was out in the sunshine, her white summer dress just above her knee, hat tilted slightly backwards as she perused her garden. She leaned down to smell the daisy's and touch the velvet petals of her blood red roses. The sunlight felt so warm and wonderful, but not as vibrant as the prize of her plot.

With desire she looked upon the tree and inched her way towards it. The branches seemed to grow towards her with open arms and even though she had promised not to get too close Mavis soon found that she was enveloped by the branches. The sweet smell of the fruit was euphoric and inescapable. A branch came to her willingly with an orange ready to be plucked on the end.

Unable to resist Mavis took the tender fleshed fruit into her hands and petted it, smelt it. So sweet…the scent was so incredibly, unbelievable sweet and tempting. A voice whispered for her to take a bite; just a tiny taste to be sure it was as sweet as she dreamed. Those same whispers etched into her, convincing her that she would regret not knowing the flavor, the feeling of it.

Her mouth opened and closed.

'_It's okay_', the voice soothed, lightly gripping her shoulder in a comforting squeeze. '_It wants to be eaten, that is it's purpose',_ the voice lowered, reminding Mavis of her own. '_It wants to make you happy…so taste it. End your wanting. Go on. Just a little bite'_

Her lips parted to allow her fangs enough room to touch the skin of the fruit. As she ran her fangs along its skin Mavis got chills. She closed her eyes as she breathed in the scent of the juices just beneath the flesh. Her teeth lightly pressed down to test the strength of it, in anticipation.

It felt so good.

"Mavis?" Jonathan's voice slurred in her ears. "Mavis what are you doing?"

Oh god.

"Jonny!" she sprung up with her hands clawed. "I'm so…oh…oh god", she buried her face in her hands sighing with a relieved cackle. "It was a dream…"

Something was touching her shoulder. Guilt gripped her as she saw her groggy boyfriend trying to console her. These nightmares had been plaguing her for the past week, ever since their kiss in the bamboo. Even as Jonathan gurgled incoherent words of support Mavis turned away from him and curled into a ball of shame.

"Mavis, babe…it's okay. Did you have a bad dream?" Jonathan reached out for her, his fearful wide-eyed vampire girlfriend but she pushed him away and flew up into the air. "Aw, c'mon…I totally can't get up there"

"That's the point Jonny", she pouted.

Mavis turned from Jonathan. She wrapped her arms around herself, closed her eyes and tried to think of something other than her dream; she'd had similar ones the past week but that voice, that chilling voice. It was inside her somewhere…it wanted to be fed. Fighting it proved to be more difficult than Mavis initially compelled herself to believe.

She feared such a fate to befall Jonathan. Tales have been spun of human lovers falling prey to vampric charms. The endings were never happy. Jonathan was a good human and the last thing Mavis wanted to do was hurt him.

"Mavis, what's eating you?" Jonathan rubbed his eye as scooted to the edge of the hotel bed.

'What's going to be eating you if I don't pull myself together', Mavis thought woefully. "um…just like you said. A bad dream", she wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth she told herself. "I'm fine though"

That was a lie. She certainly was far from fine.

There was only one way to end the dreams. Mavis looked over shoulder and there it was sitting on the edge of the bed. Her body was fighting her sensibility, demanding something she couldn't give it. If they were going to continue their journey she would have to tell him the truth. Jonny had to know the danger he was in.

She loved him so much Mavis couldn't bear to drive him away. Still he had to know.

"I never should have tasted your blood", she ducked her head into her shoulders as the word sent chills up her spine.

"Why?" Jonathan questioned nonchalantly. "I mean…I liked the kiss. I told you that was a wicked kiss. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is Vampires aren't supposed to drink human blood", she kept repeating the words of her father, hoping Jonathan would understand.

"Yeah, I know", he rolled his eyes and waved his hand in dismissal. "Cause of the fat, or…somthin"

"No", her whisper was barely audible to him; Mavis turned and floated down till she was face to face with him, her eyes fixated on his healing lip. "Vampires don't drink human blood because it is barbaric…because it is too easy to loose yourself", Mavis darted her eyes away from his and closed them. "We were called monsters for a reason, Jonny. Vampires feed on humans"

"Yeah, sure like a hundred years ago or something…but you guys don't do that anymore", he shrugged the whole thing off as he began to pick at his toes. "You know in some parts of the world there are these guys that think it's nice to eat someone who dies. Even their brain"

"Ew. Jonny…"

"I know right?" he looked up at her with a goofy crooked smirk across his face. "That's waaaaaay worse than a sexy vampire make out session in the woods"

"You think I'm…sexy?" Mavis questioned slowly as her feet touched the ground; she grabbed her arm and tugged at it self-consciously.

"Well, yeah", he rolled his eyes mockingly. "Duh, you're my sexy vampire super cool chick girlfriend. I know I'm nothing special…but you're the best thing that ever happened to me"

She had her arms around his neck in a flash of purple. Her hold was firm.

"That's the sweetest thing", she whispered as she pulled back. "Jonny you are something", petting his hair she floated into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "Jonny I need you to promise me something…"

"I promise"

"No…Jonny I need you to promise not to mention a word to my father about what happened", Mavis begged. "Not a word or hint or text…if he found out he'd be furious"

Mavis gently stroked her human's cheek. Meanwhile the gears in Jonathan's head churned and clicked till they thought of something; was there a possibility she could harm him? As sweet as Mavis was could she overcome her instinct to thirst for human blood? Of course, he thought with a smile. She was his zing. His everything. And he was hers…right?

"I promise", he told her again, this time gently crossing his heart.

"Good", Mavis smiled and snuggled into his chest. "You're the best"

"Yeah…I know", he shrugged with a smirk. "Look, you go get ready and I'll pack up. "We've got a whole lotta Russia to see"

"Yay", Mavis giggled. "Russia!"

She whisked away into the bathroom. Jonathan leaned back on the bed with a content smile on his face. How lucky was he? Here he was with a beautiful girl who wanted to see the world as much as he did.

Russia was cold. Jonathan pulled his jersey over his head and dug through his backpack for warmer clothes. Eventually he found his long sleeve shirts and coats. After properly buttoning up Jonathan unplugged his fully charged phone and sat by the window to check his messages. There was a message from the count asking about Mavis.

Jonathan told him everything was fine. He let him know that they were going to an open Russian market and that they would text him when they got back. He received a smiley face.

Mavis came out of the restroom wearing a surprisingly slimming black coat with frayed white fur around the cuffs and hood. She plopped down next to Jonathan and finished buckling her knee high boots. Jonathan slipped on his own warm footwear and the two were on their way.

Mavis loved the market even with the large crowds. Jonathan just loved the look on her face as she picked out things to try. She held his gloved hand with her bare one –vampires were the living dead after all and did not get cold. As they walked around the market hand in hand smiling and so in love no one seemed to pay the two Americans any mind.

Jonathan spotted a table selling honey by the comb. Mavis had been trying to decide between two necklaces for the past ten minutes so he decided to make a quick run over to the table. It was just across the way after all. "I'll be right over there", he told her and she nodded quickly, more concerned with which jewelry better accented her style –the black beads or the ebony beads.

Jonathan eyed the combs curiously, asking the seller which one came from which type of flower. It was pretty cool, but he doubted they'd all taste that different from one another. As he leaned over the table someone bumped into him. He flopped to the ground being as thin as he was.

He looked up and saw a gentleman in his late twenties, perhaps early thirties. The man was hansom but pale, somewhat grayish and wore an expensive looking black double breasted coat. When he offered Jonathan his hand the young man took it appreciatively. Dusting himself off Jonathan meant to go back to looking at the honeycombs, but the ghoulish man began to speak.

"Are you okay", he said with a voice as chilling as the wind. "I did not mean to harm you"

Jonathan made out what he had said despite the accent and nodded, "sal good"

"You are not from around here…are you?" he asked with suspicious curiosity.

"Naw…I'm here with my girlfriend", Jonathan blurted out factly. "We're from America"

The man looked at Jonathan. He smiled.

"You have a good soul", the man said quietly.

"What was that?"

Mavis clasped her new ebony necklace into place beaming with joy. She turned and began to prance over to Jonny but saw that he was speaking to someone. Her eyes opened wide and in a flash she was at her boyfriend's side, her arm linked in his. Eyes narrowed she began to drag Jonny out of the market.

"Sorry sir we've got to go", she snapped as she rushed Jonny into the crowd.

"Mavis?" Jonny questioned. "What's up?"

"Is he following us?" she whispered. "Check to see if he's following us"

Jonathan peered over his shoulder. He looked into the crowd but couldn't spot the odd man in the black coat.

"Nah", he said. "But why would he?"

"Because", something black caught Mavis's eye and she rushed out of the market and onto the street. "That man was a…"

She ducked into an alley, but there he was. The pale man with the black coat stared at the two of them. Mavis kept her head low and pulled Jonny to her side. This was no man he was a monster -a ghoul, eater of souls, drinker of blood and feaster of rotted flesh.

"Why did you run?" the ghoul hissed. "How did you know?"

"I'd know your kind anywhere", Mavis spoke in a low tone, easing Jonny behind her. "This one's not getting eaten today", her eyes looked up with a reddish glow in them and the ghoul seemed to find it amusing.

"A vampire?" his tone was amused. "Even if you spotted him first, I acted first my dear. His soul is alight with love and life, a very rare find", his mouth spread and filled with rows of pointed, jagged teeth. "Surrender him to me"

"Wait…Mavis he wants to eat me!?" Jonathan winced, getting behind her. "It's Quasimodo all over again", he squeaked.

"He's not going to eat you", Mavis growled as she planted her feet into the ground.

The ghoul quirked his head curiously, with his mouth reseeding into a slanted line. His body faded to a mist and suddenly appeared besides the two; Jonny stumbled back in surprise and fell to the ground. Mavis barred her fangs and put herself between them. No one was taking or harming Jonny if she had anything to say about it. He was her human.

"Oh, I see", the ghoul chuckled charmingly despite the situation. "You two are together"

"Yeah", Mavis growled. "So keep your hands off my human"

"Clever girl", he mused. "Taking your food with you. I could see the advantages to such a thing", his feet wisps of smoke he circled the strange couple curiously; he spotted Jonathan's lip and chuckled. "Having fun with this one are you?"

Mavis blushed.

"A beautiful vampire such as yourself should find a nice monster to settle down with", he whispered into her ear. "You can't have your worm-cake and eat it too", he paused and then added. "And I can see it in your eyes. You are partaking"

"Get out of here!" Mavis shouted. "You are ruining my trip!"

"I did not mean to offend, fair vampire"

"My name is Mavis", she grumbled.

"What a beautiful name", he breathed, kissing her hand; Mavis yanked it back flustered. "I shall remember it. I am Amit"

Jonny stood up, puffed out his chest and wedged himself between Amit and Mavis. He didn't like the way he was looking at her, or the fact he had wanted to eat his soul. The ghoul backed away laughing lowly. These two were a sight.

"Your human has a certain charm to him", he chuckled lightly. "Do listen to me Mavis…monsters like us are easily overwhelmed by our own desires", his voice trailed off somewhere momentarily and then he was back in the present. "If you truly love this human you will not listen to that little voice in your head telling you everything will be okay", Amit's eyes hardened. "If you listen you will succumb to it…and he would deny you nothing"

The solid figure of Amit began to fade and then vanished completely. Mavis felt sick to the pit of her stomach; she closed her eyes and wrapped herself around Jonny. He held her tenderly, assuring her he wasn't troubled by the warning at all. They were meant for one another. He kept his arm around her the entire trek back to the hotel.

So many emotions were festering inside her. Nothing eased the adrenaline pumping in her veins and even the scolding warmth of a shower did nothing for her. Mavis knew Amit was right. She wanted too much of Jonny. Her heart longed for him, but that same longing drew out the part of her she had come to believe didn't exist.

He was there when she stepped out in her short and shirt, just sitting on the bed texting. Mavis approached him, water still clinging to her hair. Her lips parted as she turned his head. They fell back together, but she was on top.

Today she could have lost him. Mavis realized that Jonathan was only human, he needed to be protected. Her lips now hovered just above his, breath ragged from the frenzy of her actions. Jonathan hesitantly ran his fingers through her hair. She was so beautiful, she smelt like night and she was his. All his.

"I love you", he whispered into his gentle kiss. "If you want to leave tomorrow we can go…you know I'm cool with doing whatever makes you, um happy"

The proclamation made Jonathan blush. Mavis kissed his forehead gently, chastely. Even though she wanted to say more…do more the words of the ghoul still plagued her. Rolling off him Mavis got under the covers and Jonathan followed; he snuggled and spooned her till she fell asleep in his arms. The human lightly snored as he drifted off, but Mavis couldn't hear him.

Whispers unsettled her sleep. To comfort herself Mavis rolled over and snuggled into his chest; Jonathan rolled over and she latched onto his back. She breathed in his scent and the peace he felt lying with her there besides him. The ghoul offered his warning and the voice echoed from all around her. Mavis whimpered quietly in her sleep but Jonathan did not stir.

'_You fight your desires_', the voice hissed. '_If you think yourself a virtuous creature you are scornfully mistaken_'

A chill overcame Mavis. There was only one warmth and it was Jonathan.

It was the orange she held so tenderly.

"No", Mavis shook her head, pulling away from the light. "I don't want to…please stop talking"

'_Can't you smell it?_' the voice whispered. '_That sweet nectar?_' something took hold of Mavis and brought the fruit to her nose so she would smell it. '_You want it_'

"No", Mavis whimpered.

It pained Mavis to reject the offering, wretched her insides till they twisted in agony. She was cold, so cold. And it was there, warm and tender in her hands. Just an orange she told herself. Just one taste and she would feel the warmth. She would know the euphoria.

'_It's okay_', the voice soothed, lightly gripping her shoulder in a comforting squeeze. '_It wants to be eaten, that is it's purpose',_ the voice lowered and reminded Mavis of her own. '_It wants to make you happy…so taste it. End your wanting. Go on. Just a little bite'_

Her lips parted to allow her fangs enough room to touch the skin of the fruit. As she ran her fangs along its skin Mavis got chills. She closed her eyes as she breathed in the scent of the juices just beneath the flesh. Her teeth lightly pressed down to test the strength of it, in anticipation.

It felt so good.

"Mavis?" Jonathan's voice slurred in her ears. "Mavis what are you doing?" trembling now as he felt the pressure on his throat Jonathan grabbed at her wrist as she held his head to one side. "Mavis…please don't…"

His voice cracked into a throaty noise as she penetrated him. Jonathan writhed as Mavis sucked in the warm liquid by the mouthful. He moaned as she gently clawed at his chest, his eyes rolling back into his head through a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Mavis…" he kept mumbling his arms now limp at his sides. "Mavis…"

((Author's Note)) Woah...I didn't even think anybody would read this. Honestly, I just wanted to get the plotbunnies out of my head and wasn't going to write anymore but i'm a sucker for reviews so here's a second chapter (since you guys asked so nicely). Um, I also left the story on another cliffhanger...sorry about that...


	3. Monster

"Monster"

Mavis pulled her fangs from her human's flesh. She grabbed his chin and turned his head back and forth; he was white as a sheet, but his heartbeat was nothing to be alarmed about. Leaning her cheek against his trembling chest Mavis soaked in the rhythmic beat with a smile and sighed. Everything seemed so different, she felt so unmistakably wonderful and warm as she sat up licking her lips in elation.

Jonathan clung to his consciousness, his clouded eyes trying to make sense of the shapes surrounding him. His head felt like a dispersing cloud, everything broken yet somehow okay at the same time. Soft, feminine hands were touching his face and petting his hair; they felt warm and soothing against his chilled skin. Little noises escaped him as he tried to speak, everything in his brain jumbled together from the lack of blood.

"Jonny", she purred, watching him lye helplessly beneath her. "You're just too cute- I could just eat. You. All. Up"

Mavis slowly pressed her lips against his cheek and pulled back with a seductresses smile. A soft, ghostly creaking noise caught the vampire's attention. Her red eyes turned and scanned the room for moving black shadows. She spoke with a darkened tone that was harsh and somewhat cold.

"Amit", she growled. "I thought I had made myself clear?"

The darkness formed a man, but the ghastly face before Mavis hardly startled her. He quirked his head to one side to examine her and look down at the barely conscious human she had called boyfriend. As he spoke his mouth opened wide, a gaping hole of jagged teeth.

"I apologize", he amended. "I just thought that if you killed the human you would perhaps let me feast upon his flesh?"

"No", Mavis growled. "He's mine"

Her eyes narrowed and glared red. Mavis stood above her human protectively, hands clawed. Amit held his hands up defensively as he ghosted towards the window. Through the open window a cool breeze hit the ghoul. He did not feel the bitter cold, but Mavis got goose bumps.

"The rush I hear is otherworldy", Amit spoke in a calm tone. "When a vampire drinks human blood they are revitalized…for a short time the dead comes alive", he nodded politely to the lovely lady as he took his leave. "Will tonight be enough young vampire…or will you be seeing me again?"

Mavis's shoulder's slumped.

Looking out the window Mavis felt her sensibility return; she scampered over and latched it closed. Burying her head down in her chest her eyes clamped shut and brimmed with tears. Turning her back on the night Mavis faced her greatest misfortune, her biggest mistake. She opened her eyes and saw her beloved Jonny still lying amongst the disheveled sheets.

When she walked to him her feet seemed to not even touch the floor.

Mavis sat beside him on the bed, her hands hovering over his unresponsive face. She touched his cheek and tried to speak to him, but he only sighed. He looked up at her with a smitten smile. When he reached up and tried to pull her down Mavis fought him. It wasn't hard, his hands were limp.

"Jonny?" she grabbed his wrists and pressed them to his chest. "What's wrong with you?"

"Babe…" his voice was dreamy, slurred and barely audible. "You're so…beautiful…so beautiful…"

He feebly tried to get up, but Mavis held him down. Jonathan wiggled a little and exhausted his last reservoir of energy; his head rolled to one side. Mavis leaned back, assured he had passed out. She sighed, burying her flushed face in her lukewarm palms. What was wrong with him? What was wrong with her?

She had completely lost herself.

Arms wrapped around her thundering heart a sharp held breath escaped the young vampire. She struggled with the dead weight settling on her. Jonathan was in her lap, his pursed lips parting quietly. They moved as if he was talking, but he was sound asleep. Frustrated Mavis pushed him back onto the bed and separated herself.

"Jonny…" she clenched her teeth worriedly. "What have I done? Will you forgive me?"

The harshness of her voice stirred him; his eyes fluttered open, no longer clouded but clear and pained. Jonathan slowly brought his shaking hand up to his neck; his fingertips brushed against the mark and when he withdrew them fresh blood stained his flesh.

At first it didn't register, with everything still so fuzzy it was hard for him to think. But then he looked up at her and his vision for a moment cleared. In her face he saw the answer to his query, because horror and guilt embellished the fair features of Dracula's daughter. Circles formed under his eyes as he weakly curled his fingers to hide the blaring red contrasted on his now pale flesh.

"M…Mavis?"

Darkness.

Mavis kept the shades drawn to block out the sunlight. She sat atop the back of a chair, her knees up to her chin, wrists limply crossed over one another. She felt horrible, disgusted with herself beyond repair. Jonathan was still fast asleep and she didn't know if that was good or bad but he wasn't dead so what else could she do but let him rest and pray that he woke up?

After the effects wore off she had found that she missed the warmth in her body, the adrenaline that pumped through her. Now she truly felt dead, knew that her body was cold and unloving. Unlike Jonny.

Her dark eyes swept the room till they met his slumbering figure. The human looked peaceful wrapped in the hotel sheets. Jonny, looked peaceful Mavis silently corrected. Jonathan was not just a human, he was her boyfriend. She'd somehow gotten the two words mixed up the past couple of days. Running a hand through her hair Mavis sighed.

"Dad", she whispered quietly. "Are we called monsters for a reason?"

Musing to herself Mavis floated off the chair and over to the hotel bed. Her fingertips brushed through the ends of Jonny's wild hair and then hesitantly down to the welts in his flesh where she had bit him. Dried blood stained the penetration and the flesh around it was slightly swollen; Mavis withdrew her hand when Jonathan rolled onto his back.

He opened his eyes, those big brown eyes. Mavis clenched her hands to her shirt when he smiled at her. The meek gesture made her smile despite the bitterness she felt for herself.

"Mavis…" he mumbled. "I, uh…ow!?"

His hand flew to his neck the moment he felt the pain there. Jonathan hissed through his teeth as he felt the forming scabs; when he pulled his hand away he saw the dried blood on his fingers and froze. Those childlike eyes moved from his hand with such careful slowness that by the time the fell upon Mavis she had nearly begun to cry. She couldn't look him in the eye and instead hung her head low so that her bangs would cover her guilt ridden eyes.

"Mavis…did you…" he put it together faster than she would have liked, but the words she expected to hear never came –instead of a bellowing rejection he squeaked concern. "Woah, Mavis…don't cry"

Her shoulders were trembling. Heavy droplets streamed down her cheeks and fell to the floor, seeping through her fingers as she sobbed. Jonathan forced himself up, but when he reached for her she stepped fearfully away. Mavis shook her head, hands clenching her head and Jonathan just wanted her stop crying. Her quiet sobs didn't stop till she spoke with a broken voice, her words spaced by gasps and sharp intakes of breath.

"Jonny…I'm so sorry", she wept. "I…I didn't want to, but I…even now I look at you and…"

"Calm down", he soothed, but his hand was still cradling his wound and she couldn't take it. "Mavis"

"Jonny…" she stilled when she heard him speak her name, still with so much adulation. "You don't understand…"

Her voice was a harsh whisper. Mavis hit the wall and slid to the floor, her arms folded over her knees; she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream…she wanted Jonny. Instead she remained on the floor with her head bowed.

Jonathan felt lightheaded but he was determined to get out of bed. His unresponsive body managed to get him in a sitting position at which point he caught his breath and allowed the swirling colors to reform into solid shapes. He stood and made his way over to Mavis where he plopped down besides her. She peeked over at him and he smiled.

Mavis opened her mouth to speak but he tilted over and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Should we call your dad now?" he asked her with his big brown eyes starring upwards. "I mean, we don't have to, but it could I dunno…be a good idea"

Tilting her head till it rested atop his Mavis shook her head. Her bottom lip pouted as she dreaded explaining her actions to her father, but even now her throat felt dry. As she was near him appreciating how incredibly sweet and trusting he was…she thought about the sweet nectar of her blood orange. She thought about feeling that warmth again.

Her parched throat swallowed a hard dry knot. Mavis shook her head and chuckled. Jonathan reached out and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a comforting embrace. It was all he could think to do and waited for her to collect her thoughts. A long quiet moment passed between them.

"I'm sure we'll get this thing sorted out", he mused with a crooked and optimistic grin.

Mavis turned her head and solemnly kissed his temple, fingertips playing with ends of her wild hair, "I think it might be too late for me"

"Heh", he giggled. "Don't joke around…"

"I bit you Jonny", she ghosted her lips over his ear, whispering in a voice barely her own. "What Amit said was true…you would deny me nothing"

"Well…yeah", he shrugged his shoulders. "I love you"

Mavis smiled an unnatural grin as she pulled him into a brief frenzy of a kiss. She loved him with all her heart and soul that despite everything…he could so easily love her back. It was too perfect, too unfortunate for the smitten human. He didn't know the fire he was fueling was wild and hungry.

She helped Jonny to his feet, but grimaced when the first place he wandered to was his phone on the nightstand. Her eyes hardened as she followed him, feeling something heavy in her heart. Panic sparked her movement and Mavis was at his side in an instant, hand wrapped around his. Guiding his arm to his side Mavis flexed her fingers and the phone silently hit the floor.

"Babe…" Jonny glanced at the floor and back up at her. "I thought we we're calling your um, dad?"

"I was thinking about that", she rolled her big glossy eyes at him with the cutest little smirk he'd ever seen and Jonny melted. "Daddy would want me to come home, right?" she set her hands on his shoulders and sighed, leaning into his chest. "You promised me we would travel the world, are you saying you're going to break your promise?"

Jonathan's eyes squinted in thought, deep thought; that statement was indeed true, but so unlike her previous conclusion. Besides, her state of mind was more important correct? He rubbed his chin, scratched his head and gently eased Mavis from his chest. Something unexplainable, a force within him whispered into his subconscious a warning. A very serious warning he could not ignore. Everything was not okay.

Mavis was not okay.

"I think…" he bit his lip hesitantly, the tension more than he would have liked between them. "…we should…call your dad"

_He's afraid…can you smell it…the bittersweet scent of fear?_

Mavis inhaled.

"You're afraid", she accused dryly, harshly yet with a mischievous smirk. "You're afraid of me"

Jonathan lifted his hands defensively and shook his head. He reached out and tried to comfort her in some way but she side stepped him. Mavis's dark eyes lit with a red light as she narrowed them.

"Mavis, you're not listening to me", he tried to reason, reaching for her again. "Just wait a sec"

His arms only half enclosed her in a hug before Mavis lashed out; her strength was far greater than his and the simple shove sent him stumbling back till he lost his footing. On his way down Jonathan reached out for any kind of support and grabbed the curtain. It pulled from the weak ringlets holding it up and sunlight broke into the room.

Mavis fearfully ran out of the way, clutching her body, "My dad was wrong about everything Jonny", her voice trembled. "Everything!"

"Mavis", Jonny ran his hand through his hair, wondering how things got so far out of hand. "We can fix this, just-"

"Fix this!?" she growled, marching right into the sunlight, her clawed hand grabbing him by the neck and pinning him to the wall. "There is no _fixing_ me Jonny!"

She dropped him and he fell with a hard thud, sputtering uneven dry coughs. Mavis turned to the shadows so that her skin would heal, face buried in her hands. The young vampire was no longer herself, but the very thing she was raised to believe she was not.

"I'm a monster"

((Author's Note))

Wow...guys I just want to say thank you to everyone who's followed the story thusfar and have left me such kind reviews. When I wrote the first chapter as a means to get the plotbunnies out of my head I never expected any of this.


	4. Embrace

Chapter Four: Embrace

Heavy feet slid across the floor, inching their way to the other side of the room. A clawed hand rose up high and came down with the force of gravity. Smack!

"Hello?" Dracula's groggy voice mumbled into the telephone.

BZZZZ! BZZZZZ!

"Oh! Vor heaven's sake! Blah!" he muttered as he fumbled with the device, eventually answering it. "Hello? Mavis is that you my little ruby?"

The count was taken aback by the disheveled sounds of brush and wind and the somewhat panicked breathing of his daughter's boyfriend. Whatever was happening on the other end it sounded like nothing good. He clutched the phone to his head and shouted for Jonathan to answer him. Jonathan's reply was broken through sharp intakes of breath and the '_ow_' that followed him tumbling to the ground.

All he made out in the sudden silence was the oddly toned voice of his beloved daughter, "Oh there you are my little blood orange", before the line cut.

"Vat is going on over there?" he focused his eyes on the phone and tried to call one more time, but it went to voicemail.

Crack!

"You tried to call daddy and tell on me?" Mavis teased darkly as the last pieces of the phone rolled off her fingers. "Bad Jonathan"

His back was pressed against a brittle tree. Jonathan kept one hand on his neck and the other stretched out in surrender. Mavis grinned a toothy smile as she swayed around the tree, lightly dragging her index nail along the flaking trunk. Jonathan covered his head as bits of bark rained over him.

"Mavis", he tried to stay calm, even when her breath was at his neck as she leaned around the back of the tree. "I had to call your dad…you're acting crazy"

"No", she giggled as she pinched his cheek till it flushed. "Not crazy…I'm just hungry"

Her voice purred in his ear, rang through his head. She clawed at him as he tried to push himself off the tree, her nails digging firmly into his clothes to keep him pinned. Jonathan's eyes darted back and forth across the scenery, just trees and more trees. He'd have to consider visiting more populated areas of the places they visit in the future. Well, if he survived to exist in the future.

Mavis gently kissed his flushed cheek and smiled "Why Jonny, you're shaking. Are you cold?" her nails inched deeper in their grip and the young man hissed in pain. "Are you afraid?"

Jonathan focused on controlling his breathing, remaining calm.

"Don't be scared my lovely little blood ruby", she cooed softly, her lips brushing against his neck. "You enjoyed yourself so much last time…I remember the look on your face", Mavis's eyes fluttered closed as she sucked in a sensual breath.

"Babe, you're starting to freak me out", Jonny admitted. "C'mon…just let me go and we can sort this out back at the hotel", when her grip remained stern Jonathan whimpered a quiet "Please?"

Time passed slowly as Mavis took her time uncurling her fingers and the action held more contempt than understanding. Jonathan was supposed to be the fun one, but here he was preaching to her, sounding just like her father. Bitterly, Mavis stepped into the shadows and sulked. No fun for her. No fun. No blood.

How she longed for blood. Jonathan's blood.

Jonathan rubbed his hand along his throat, relieved that the wounds there wouldn't be reopened so quickly. Using the tree as leverage he propped himself up. Mavis eyed his movements, catching on quickly that her human was still very weak. All that running around in the cold was probably bad for his blood too. She wanted it warm and thick.

Mavis appeared in front of Jonathan, cupping his face in her hands. She smiled slyly as she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away Mavis chuckled a little, for just a moment realizing how incredibly insane she was. A part of her didn't care much; it just wanted to be fed. But Jonathan wasn't quite ripe yet and so she decided to wait.

"I'm going to take you back to the hotel", Mavis whispered as she forced him into her arms. "Don't worry…I won't take your blood", suddenly her eyes lowered and her smile widened. "When you are well you will give it to me"

Jonathan shuttered. He wondered how something could change his darling Mavis so much…but he supposed to a vampire real blood was like an addictive drug. But what did she mean when she said he'd give it to her? He'd had enough blood sucking for…forever. Once Mavis's mind cleared she would just be upset.

"Mavis…I don't think you should drink anymore of my blood", Jonathan suggested meekly as she began walking back towards the town. "It makes you…I dunno…a blood thirsty vampire?"

She froze.

"I can act like a _blood thirsty vampire_ if that's what you want", her voice was tauntingly cold.

Jonathan recoiled a bit, helpless as he responded "No…sweety I'm sorry"

"That's better", she smiled, leaning down to gently kiss his forehead. "Much better"

((Author's Note))

I apologize...this is probably the shortest chapter i've ever written. The next chapter will be long, I promise and i'm working out an actual story here which will begin in the next chapter so think of this as more of a fun little filler chapter. I really wanted to establish that MAvis has fully succumbed to her vampiric nature so she's not going to be so sweet and innocent anymore. Next chap will likely be up by next week but I make no promises.


	5. Creatures of the Night

Chapter Five: Creatures of the Night

London held a charm that was both romantic and morbid. At night fog still travelled the familiar streets, but very few inhabitants dared to wander through it. Not in this part of town where strange dogs were heard and disappearances was nothing to be surprised about. Still, the taverns were open and near closing actually.

A man wandered out early.

The potbellied man was on the thicker side, his short stubbly legs barely keeping him upright as he flopped all over the sidewalk. Thwack! Thwack! Thwack! His heavy, sloppy feet struck the ground over and over in his feeble attempt to walk. At the corner he paused to lean against a wall and examine the street sign. He had no idea what was written on them but instinct confirmed that he should go left.

A shadow caught his eye and he stopped. Looking over his shoulder the man saw an empty street. He continued walking. A feint but sharp sound startled him and he spun around, a miracle keeping him standing. Nobody was there.

"Poor old man you're weathered", a young woman whispered into his ear, her hands on his meaty shoulders. "Life has been unkind to you…come let me help you…"

Her melodious voice lured him back into the alley. The woman giggled softly as she gently removed their forms from the dim reveal of the streetlamps. There was no scream, just a soft airy sound, like a broken reed and then after a few minutes she stepped out into the light, flicking the red from the corner of her mouth with her thumb.

Short springy red hair bounced around her pale face as she continued her stroll in the fog clothes dark and concealing; black coat, striped scarf, heeled boots with straps, ripped stockings and a brown flared skirt. Those in the monster community knew her as Harriet. She was born to be a vampire.

She vanished from the street in a swirl of blue smoke, her bat form flying up to the highest penthouse of a very nice building. Transforming through the open window she sauntered towards her bathroom, removing her jacket with a smooth roll of her shoulders. The fine fabric hit the floor without a sound and was forgotten as Harriet kicked off her boots. Rolling her head to the side she sighed as the tender carpet beneath her feet soothed them.

"I despise eating such late dinners", she pouted, flicking her curls every which way as she floated to her bed. "Leaves me feeling bloated", just as Harriet snuggled atop her silk sheets a wisp of unnatural air caught her attention. "Who the hell is in here?" she growled with sharpened blue-grey eyes.

She heard it again and threw her nightstand knife at the noise. Harriet watched as a shadowy figure stepped out into the light, the knife stuck nearly between its eyes. Realization hitting her, the lithe woman got to her feet to assume a dominant stance with her arms firmly crossed over her chest. Her mouth twisted to one side, unamused.

"My. My. My", she smirked to show off her teeth. "Look who we have here, back from Russia already", Harriet floated over to her friend and pulled the blade from his head, which healed instantly. "Good thing you can't kill what's already dead"

"I could say the same for you…but it would be a lie", he replied monotonously. "Your skin looks flushed, you must have enjoyed a fine meal"

"Fatty", she admitted looking down at the ground. "I was in the mood for a little junk food", she paused briefly and tilted her head. "I would have brought you leftovers…if you had told me you were coming back"

Amit lowered his head, "Inconveniencing you was not my intention"

Harriet sat on the edge of her goose down bead, folding her hands over her knees. She gestured to a seat besides her bed, which Amit graciously took. He sat patiently waiting for her questions.

"What did you uncover…" she inquired, eyes sharp with interest, her mind recording every detail of his account. "…these rumors are they true?"

"Rumors are more often than not true", Amit responded flatly, reminding Harriet that one always had to ask the right question when it came to him.

"Was Dracula's daughter the one?"

"Emphatically", he answered with a slight nod of his head.

"It makes me sick", she spat. "Vampire, human romances…what's wrong with this centuries' generation Amit? I'll tell you what. It's Dracula", she pointed at her cohort with a hard clawed finger. "He's to blame for those two parading about like humans and monsters are equal"

"Perhaps you are taking the matter a tad too personally"

"Humans…" she snarled. "We are not equals", a dark cloud fell over Harriet's eyes. "They always betray us, Amit. They just don't understand, he won't understand"

Her slender legs rose and carried her, hauntingly to the open window. She tilted her slender neck back to view the nearly full moon and her painted lips curled into a smile. Mavis was sheltered her entire life and now she had a taste of the real world, of being a true vampire unlike her washed up father. The girl didn't even realize how incredibly special she was. Harriet knew though.

Harriet knew more than most and less than very few.

"But I understand Amit", she cooed to the night breeze. "I understand and…I'll help her understand too"

"Mavis…" Jonathan kept his hand on his neck, which had begun throbbing. "Why did you hulk smash my phone? Still very uncool…we need to call your dad"

Mavis lashed her hand out quickly and pushed Jonathan onto the bed. Her eyes were hard, silently suggesting her wishes to which Jonathan obeyed and kept silent. She ran her fingertips through her hair and faintly smiled as she observed him.

"You have nothing to fear", she told him, nibbling on the tip of her index nail. "I have everything under control"

"But Mavis-" Jonathan began hesitantly. He quieted down when she put her finger to her painted lips.

"Shhhhhhh" she turned her back on him and walked towards the window, her hips hypnotically swaying back and forth. "Be a good boy and rest, momma's getting hungry"

Jonathan gulped.

What did that mean? Was Mavis just going to milk him for blood and leave him? Perhaps, he thought morosely, this was the end of his lovely Mavis. He moved his hand from the mark on his neck to his head as it throbbed. Everything was wrong. All wrong.

But Mavis had to be in there somewhere. She was just lost right now, trapped in her weird vampire high. It had to wear off again at some point, she just had to stop drinking blood and things would go back to normal. Jonathan figured that if he could get away from her, for just a little while she would be able to flush the effects from her system.

Of course he had to be careful, Jonathan had already attempted to run and Mavis was just too fast. The escape had left her none too happy either. Night was her element and gave her full range of her powers. Another attempt could be planned but tonight? No, he'd have to make a break for it during the day. Sunrise was a few hours away so he had a little time.

"The sun's coming out soon", Mavis mumbled as she locked the latch and tightly closed the curtains. "I'm getting sleepy"

Mavis tilted her head into her hand to yawn and the soft mewl sounded adorable despite the situation. She floated over to the bed and looked down at Jonathan, on his back with his arms crossed over his chest, a thick pouty expression on his face. Her amusement spread into a smile.

"Not tired?" she questioned in a softer tone.

Jonathan rolled onto his opposite side, but even turning his back to her did not deter her suddenly playful mood. Mavis leaned down and crawled beside him, reached her hand out to lightly play with his hair. Jonathan attempted to scoot away from her but she snuggled into his back, the sudden thirst she had for attention spiked.

"I can turn that frown upside down", she whispered into his ear. Her whispers sharpened when he didn't answer her. "Look at me"

Without his own effort Jonathan rolled onto his back, his eyes locking with Mavis. The poor boy panicked as his body froze while Mavis tauntingly giggled as she crawled on top of him. She ran her finger up the middle of his chest and traced his jaw.

A sensation forced its way through him, slowly removing the concerns and replacing them with emotion. Cloud nine found Jonny and pulled him in, blocked out the outside world and consumed his mind. Mavis smiled as she heard his blood rushing to his face, breathed in when she saw it turn his pale cheeks pink. He trembled as he leaned up, propped on his elbows and gently kissed her.

She tenderly wrapped her hands around his face and deepened the kiss, "Do you love me?"

Mavis's tentative whisper wove through his jumbled mind. He blinked, but wasn't sure he was blinking at all. Jonathan looked into her eyes and felt how she felt, the overwhelming need for him gripped his human heart in a way nothing else could. Then her eyes were gone as her lips were trailing little kisses along his jaw, down his throat.

"Do you love me still _Jonathan_", she cooed into the crook of his shoulder.

"You…know I do", the human meekly replied as he felt her thumb tracing the vein in his neck. "But Mavis…I don't like this…it makes me, I dunno…feel weird"

"Shhhhhhhh", her tender voice soothed him into her arms.

"Please baby, don't take my blood", he quietly, weakly pleaded.

"But I need your blood", the tip of her nose touched his neck and brushed upwards as she wafted his sweet scent with a giggle. "To drink from you is to breath. I've been under for so long already, holding my breath…waiting" she sounded short of breath as she spoke, but Jonathan felt inclined to believe she was acting. "Your rejection is smothering me Jonny. Be a good boy and I'll give you a reward"

"Reward?" Jonathan repeated submissively.

"Yes!" she exclaimed while leaping on top of him, pinning him down to the bed. "It's something you want. I'll trade you"

"…trade?" Jonathan questioned, uneased by her hands sharp grip on his thin wrists. "Mavis what are you talking about? Just…let me go already, this is waaaaaaaay out of control"

"I'm not letting you go", she spoke with certainty as she squeezed her palms. "Never ever"

Mavis lifted his hands from the bed and ran them along her sides. Her grin spread into a seductresses smile as she felt his hands in the new places. Jonathan however, was unsettled by it, wanted her to stop acting crazy. He wanted his sweet innocent Mavis back. Despite this, a part of him reacted to her advances. Mavis leaned down and breathed into his flustered face little sweet nothings and naughty bits.

"Jonathan you lucky little boy", she laughed as she pulled his arms apart. "You're going to enjoy this more than you think"

"Mavis…" he closed his eyes and turned his head. "If you love me…you will stop letting your instincts control you and NOT drink my blood. I don't want to be bitten again", he shook his head. "It's not like…a prick or anything you know…it actually hurts"

"I'll be gentle", she promised sweetly, pulling back to press her lips to his. "You won't feel a thing sweety"

Mavis soothed him into submission, her melodic voice overcoming his fight or flight instincts. Pride seeped into her smile as she breathed in his scent and savored it. She parted her lips, fangs coming out thirsting for blood. Jonathan shuttered as he felt the familiar pressure on his neck. However he could not speak or move, the walls were moving, spinning around him as he felt his fears slowly drain away. They were replaced with fuzzy thoughts and a drunken stupor.

He felt the pressure recede. Jonathan rolled his head up and saw through his fluctuating vision Mavis, looking off to the side at _something_. Her lips were moving, but he couldn't hear her anymore.

((Author's Note))

Sorry for such the looooong wait guys. Had no internet (you can imagine the withdraws), but now that i'm connected and winter break is coming up Woo-hoo I can update and hopefully finish my current stories "Blood Orange"~HT, "Glitch: Bad Bellum"~Freakazoid, "S.O.L"~MTLAATR and "The Thaw"~Adventure Time so if your reading any of those Merry Christmas ^_^


	6. Harriet's Lapdog

Chapter Six: Harriet's Lapdog

Pulling Jonathan under her Mavis eyed the intruder with a threatened predatory stare. Her darkened eyes narrowed as she tilted her head to get a better view of the hotel window. That would be her only chance at escaping with her precious cargo in tow.

"Hey there cutie", the young man chimed kindly. "I'm over here"

"I see that", Mavis growled, leaning up on her adrenaline infused arms. "But I don't recall inviting you in"

"Well I'm not a vampire", he teased. "I don't need an invitation"

He shifted his weight, an amused smile on his face; the young man, mid twenties, lean with brown hair and eyes smiled to show the white of his long canines. It would have been a charming sight even Mavis inwardly admitted that, if he hadn't been a stranger in her den. However, even in her bloodlust Mavis did recognize that the boy was a fellow monster.

Whether is presence was good or bad was yet to be determined, and let her guard down she would not but he no doubt knew who she was. There was a code among monster kin she expected him to follow and this did put her at slight ease.

"Werewolf?" she mused with half lit eyes. "Did my father send you? You don't look like a relative of Wayne"

"Well, relax", the werewolf chuckled through his teeth. "You're old man didn't send me…I'm not exactly pedigree if you know what I mean"

He strode chest first to the kitchen table and helped himself to a seat. It only took him a second to lean back and make his happy self comfortable. The tone of the situation softened as the intruder thus far appeared to be a neutral party at best. She crawled over Johnny's body with slow calculation and crouched in front of him, her hands folded over her knees.

The werewolf made a face as he watched her move in fascination. Vampires were beautiful creatures. It only took him a moment to get distracted as he sniffed the air like a curious puppy, turning his full attention from Mavis and to her pack. When he reached out to touch it Mavis spat out the first thing that came to her mind to reclaim his attention.

"What's your name?"

"Huh?" it was easy to imagine a dog when it's called as he snapped his full attention back to her. "My name? Sure, I'll tell you my name"

"And why you're here?"

A pause wedged its way into the room. It sat a heavy uncomfortable weight that bore down on Mavis. She wanted to know what the wolfboy wanted so she could send him on his way.

"That too", he smiled. "You see, well…Mavis you're a very special girl. With very special needs", he added, lightly nodding his head towards Jonathan with a puppy dog pout. "I'm part of a club that could help you understand those needs"

Mavis stood. She thought about his offer and what it meant. It really didn't sound all that bad. Still she knew not to trust strangers, even in the monster world and this boy was a stranger. He wasn't even a full breed.

Sensing her hesitation, the werewolf leaned on the ball of his fist. Things weren't unfolding as he had expected, but then again he hadn't planned on walking in the middle of her weird sensual feeding frenzy with her human boyfriend. His interrupted undoubtedly saved the young man's life and Mavis had no clue. It wasn't like he was a sympathizer, heck he never intended to move the plan backwards, but even he still recognized that he was once human too. They weren't cattle, but they weren't equals either.

"Mavis", he stood and approached her without fear, arms wide open. "We understand what you're going through", his voice was light and easy to get used to and it was comforting enough that Mavis allowed him to sit at the edge of the bed. "We want to help"

"You keep saying we…" Mavis questioned as she set her hand down on the bed to brace herself. "You still haven't even told me your name or who you're representing and you expect me to trust you?"

"Oh, ha ha right", he lightly smacked the side of his head. "I forgot…" lightly and quickly running his hand through his thick brown hair the boy made sure to look at Mavis without making direct eye contact. "Ferrell at your service"

"Was that the name you were born with?" Mavis accused flatly.

"Just so happens to be my mother's maiden name", he chuckled as he went to flick her nose, not at all surprised when she caught his wrist. "Hey. Good reflexes"

"Get out", Mavis growled with red eyes.

Ferrell pulled his hand to his chest when Mavis's hand opened. He gently rubbed the sore wrist as he tilted his head to catch a glance of her human. Mavis leaned to block his view, her face hardening in a silent warning. She wasn't herself, he could tell. It was easy to get carried away. Ferrell offered her an understanding smile and looking just past her he saw the violet sky bleeding red. Very soon it would no longer be her time.

"I bet five bucks you'd come quietly, guess I owe Harriet a bill", he commented with a comical, over exaggerated shrug. "Oh, well you lose some…" his eyes opened wider as the sun flickered over the horizon. "…and you win some"

Mavis caught onto Ferrell's scheme far too late. Cascades of black silk strands flew wildly to get a view of the rising sun. As she turned to grab Johnny it was already too late. She nearly caught fire trying to scoop him into her arms. Scrambling off the bed Mavis let out a disgruntled squeal, too occupied with covering herself to hear the werewolf's deep throated chuckle. He reached a clawed hand over the boy and latched onto his shirt, lifting him off the bed. It wasn't anything against Mavis, or the human.

Ferrell was a loyal dog and he had his orders.

He readied himself to leap off the bed but at the most pinnacle point of his movement the top blanket was roughly yanked backward and he lost traction. His legs tried to run but there was nothing but air beneath him now. Even at his best effort the wolf boy wound up tumbling downward, bouncing off the edge of the bed and colliding with the nightstand, which splintered under his weight.

As his limp body was in mid-air Johnny's ankle was grabbed and yanked back into the shadows. He groaned as he felt his body hit something only slightly giving and then be compressed. Mavis held him to her chest, taking a moment to gently, lovingly kiss his forehead before easing him onto his back.

Johnny coughed a little as he came to, the effects of paralysis quickly fading. He jerked into a sitting position, still weak from recovery but well enough to struggle out of Mavis's arms. Despite Mavis's immoral and highly questionable choices Johnny used her as leverage to stand and blocked her from the sunlight by huddling over her thin frame.

She easily fell into the role of damsel and clung to him sweetly as he led her to the hotel door. Just as his fingertips hit the harsh cold doorknob Jonathan heard the floor scream and a hard rush of air. Pulling Mavis to his chest with what little strength he had Jonathan looked back…and instantly regretted it.

The blow went right to his face and Johnny nearly spun three times around before his back hit the wall. Rings formed under Mavis's eyes as she wound one back and swung a counter blow. Ferrell slid back and barely caught his balance to keep from toppling over backwards. He stopped waving his arms when his feet planted more firmly on the ground. Seeing the playful smirk across his face made Mavis cringe.

It was like he was enjoying himself.

"You keep your hands off my boyfriend!" she shouted, sounding more like herself then she had all night. "Johnny, a-are you…okay?" the last word trailed off into silence as she saw the welt forming under his eye. "Oh, that looks terrible"

Her hand gently went out to touch it. Jonathan lifted his hand to grab her wrist and she let him. Concern overrode instinct as Mavis softly caressed the uninjured side of his face. Jonathan was irritated with her, but understanding that she was going through some stuff he forced himself to put that aside for now. Nevertheless he couldn't bring himself to speak in less than a sarcastic and unhappy tone.

"Thanks", he sighed, rolling his head and his eyes to her. "Thanks a lot for the status update"

"Hey, I'm not the one who hit you", she grumbled, helping him to his feet. "Don't give me attitude"

"Uh, hello", he smacked the side of his head and though he instantly regretted it did his best to hide the pain that spiked in his cranium. "Mavis you were going to feast on my blood! Or am I not allowed to be upset about that either?"

"Oh, well…" she blushed a little as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, sorry sweetie it's just that your blood is so…"

Her instincts kicked in before she knew what was going on and Mavis lashed out to remove Johnny from an incoming punch. He stumbled back, clumsily toppling over as Mavis settled into an offensive stance. Ferrell roughly yanked his hand out of the hotel door. Blood hit Mavis's face as the werewolf freed himself, but had not a moment to register it as he lashed out with a clawed hand.

People were screaming in the hallway but neither monster heard it.

When he attacked it hardly felt like he wanted to really hurt her. His movements were mechanical and easily predicted. It was lucky for Mavis that she was a vampire, because with no fighting experience whatsoever it was her mere speed that allowed her to keep up with the attacks. Concentrating grew difficult as she pressed her back to the wall and sunlight ate at her toes. Ferrell snickered as he changed gears and swept her feet.

Mavis landed hard on her bottom with a squeak.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk", he waved his finger back and forth lazily. "Speed and strength will only get you so far with no technique"

Mavis caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Jonathan was crouched wearing a determined stare, a chunky splint of wood in his hand. It was sweet of him to try, but Mavis already knew the outcome of her human intervening. She caught his attention with a sharp disapproving tone.

"Jonathan"

He regretfully threw the makeshift weapon to the ground.

"Oh-ho", the werewolf chuckled. "You got your boy trained"

"Look I don't know what you want from me exactly", Mavis shook her head, eyes regaining their innocence in her fear. "Just don't hurt him"

"Is that all that matters to you?"

Ferrell chuckled as he leaned over and snatched Johnny off the floor, easily manipulating him into bending his arm back in a hold. He pushed the boy down on his knees, only applying enough pressure to make him uncomfortable. Jonathan winced when he wanted him to, for dramatic effect.

"Well then you'll want to listen to me, very carefully", his mood shifted, no longer lighthearted but somber. "Harriet wants to meet you. She wants to help you"

"Well Harriet isn't really giving me much of a choice here", Mavis snapped helplessly. "Fine, I'll go with you"

Ferrell perked up. His grin spread across his face like wildfire and looking up at him it was easy to imagine a dog with a wagging tail. Mavis held her back as she got to her feet to face him on a more even level. Tilting his head to the side Ferrell flashed his pearly whites, but snapped his mouth closed when Mavis remained apathetic.

He threw Jonathan at Mavis and she caught him in her arms. She coddled his head, petted his hair. The way she cared for him was sweet, but reminded the werewolf of a little girl and her first puppy. When he broke the silence his voice was soft.

"Don't shoot the messenger", he made sure to make eye contact for the first time. "But remember that you won't always be able to protect him, whether it be from us or yourself"

His brown eyes focused on Jonathan as Mavis understood. Her thin hands pawed at Johnny, protectively bringing him closer. Looking from Mavis to Ferrell Jonathan felt like he wasn't really being given much choice in the matters of the occult. Adjusting his weight, Jonathan rolled off Mavis and leaned against the wall, his legs sprawled out in front of him. His breathes weren't coming easily and both parties unfortunately noticed.

"What happens to Johnny?" she questioned, unable to hide the fear in her trembling voice. "Where exactly does he fall in all this?"

"Oh don't worry", Ferrell chuckled coyly as he set his hand atop her head like he would a child. "Our club from time to time does make exceptions for pets"

"And your club leader…Harriet?" Mavis wanted to make certain she had heard him right. "What am I in for there?"

"Yeah…" he trailed off as his attempt to help get Jonathan off the floor was rejected. "She's..uh, well I wouldn't get on her bad side…" in a moment of pure solem honesty he offered Mavis a piece of vital information regarding Harriet for her own protection. "She's the kind of girl that gets what she wants"

xxx

There were two figures silhouetted, one on the bottom and one on the top. As the morning sun shone brightly outside the interior of the lavish room was shrouded in darkness. The scent of men and depravity was thick to those with a sensitive nose. Those who were no strangers to the familiarity of a vampire's den would call it for what it was; a roach hotel of a different sort.

Her teeth pulled back slowly, regretfully abandoning the serenity of the flesh and warm blood sheath surrounding them. Content washed over the vampire's face as she leaned back enough to cup the humans paling face in her hands. It was wondrous to experience the exchange physically, feeling her prey's skin grow cold as hers warmed.

But that wasn't quite enough for her. It was habitual for Harriet, to spoil herself when feeding. She leaned in and for the last time took in the man's scent. Delicious. Fangs exposed in a wry smile she petted his fine blonde hair and took hold of what little consciousness was left by locking eyes. She wanted to keep him with her despite how quickly his weak body was shutting down.

"Arthur?" she whispered into his ear with a cruelty he misinterpreted as a melody in his disillusion. "Do you love me?" her ghostly voice moved over him, commanding the offering of his last breath.

"Y-Ye…s…"

She watched the whites of his eyes slowly wash away the life in his green irises. Her finger pressed gently against her lips and then his in a mocking gentleness. As he grew still and cold besides her Harriet rolled off him and onto her back. Her lips parted as she focused on her cheeks flushing with newfound warmth.

Harriet sprawled out, feeling the fine silk on her exposed skin as no human would. Settling into her nest, the last order of business came with removing the corpse from her resting place. How she hated food being left in her bed. Reaching out Harriet gently and easily pushed the six foot lump of flesh off the edge of her bed. It hit the ground with a heavy and lifeless thud. On queue the shadows rose from the darkest parts of her room and coiled around the body.

As the corpse entered the shadows Harriet heard the sweet lullaby of tearing skin and crunching bones. A smile played on her rose red lips as she combed her bangs back with her finely manicured nails. Her grey-blue eyes fluttered closed as she welcomed the idea of a good night's rest.

((Author's Note))

Sorry it took so long guys, I got carried away writing Adventure Time fanfiction. I know, I know...shame on me. Anyway, sorry the chapter isn't incredibly long, but the next one will be. Oh yes because next Mavis meets Harriet and that, will be a lot of fun ^_^


End file.
